


Evil sometimes appears in innocent forms

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Don't piss of drummer, if he is your lover's bestfriend.





	Evil sometimes appears in innocent forms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/45622.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_Year 2010_

 

_Never close guitarist in closets. It might end badly._

Izumi played with his drumsticks on the table. Suddenly he looked around the practice room.

"Anyone knows where's Hashi?" he asked his friends.

Akiya and Nao looked at eachother confused, Isshi looked at his fingernails.

"Not really." replied Nao.

"He went." Akiya rememberes. "He didn't come back though."

"I'll call him." Izumi took his cellphone and called Shin. "He's not answering."

"Isshi, did you by any chance pass him in the hallway?" asked Akiya.

Isshi looked ad him and was about to say something, but they heard quiet knock on the door.

Akiya got up and let the confused cleaning lady enter the room.

"Akiya-san, I have a problem. Could you help me?" she asked.

Akiya blinked.

"With what?"

"I cannot tell because I don't want certain people to get angry." she said.

Akiya looked at her slightly surprised.

"Okay, go help Mrs. Sachiko, you'll be right back." said Izumi, then he tried to call Shin again.

Akiya went with the cleaning lady.

After a while, a doorknob started to shake. When door finally opened, Akiya was standing in the doorway, with Shin in his arms. Izumi dropped his cellphone.

"Isshi, you're a complete idiot." said Akiya.

Shin held his shirt tighter with his fingers.

 _It turned out that:_  
_1) Shin is not afraid of darkness._  
_2) Shin is not afraid of small and tight spaces._  
_3) Combination of small, tight and dark space causes Shin to panic so much, he looses ability to speak for two weeks (we learned that later, but that's not that important)._  
_4) Furious Izumi can throw his drumsticks up to five meters for three minutes._

"Yamiyo, please." sighted Isshi, entering the house and hanging his jacket in a wardrobe. "I didn't know he'll react like that. Yamiyo."

"Sometimes I wonder why do I even love you." said Nao. "And now we have vacation because of you, because instead of hitting Shin, you closed him in a closet. But if you'd hit him, it could end up the same. But at least he would talk."

"Yamiyo." Isshi sighed again. "What should I do? Now, because later I can apologise him. But at this point I doubt it would get to him."

"I have no idea." replied Nao, sitting on a couch. "I have absolutely no idea."

Two weeks passed. Izumi still wouldn't call. Practices weren't happening.

"Soon I'll forget how to sing." said Isshi while making tea.

"It's only your fault, Shino." replied Nao.

Then his cellphone rang.

"Izumi? What do you mean he's not talking? But so much time passed... What? Do you think I know that? Okay, I'll think about it. Bye."

"Something happened?" asked Isshi, drinking his tea.

"Shin still didn't get his voice back." said Nao. "After two weeks, Shino."

"I'm asking about what are you thinking." said Isshi.

"Put down your tea." said Nao. "I need to show you something."

Isshi looked at him confused. He put back his cup on the cupboard and followed Nao.

"My brother once, let's say, played me." said Nao, walking up the stairs to the attic. "He bought me certain set of clothes. Instead of buying his wife flowers or something. I didn't had the heart to get rid of it though."

Isshi looked at Nao even more confused, when he opened old wardrobe and took out a black and red dress in gothic lolita style. Bassist put it on the chair, then took out tied shoes reaching knees of someone of his height and lace gloves.

"And you're showing me this because?" Isshi looked at Nao.

"Because for few years I've been thinking how would you look like wearing those." replied Nao.

Isshi went silent.

Isshi was sitting on the bed, wearing clothes Nao took out from wardrobe. Yamada made two pigtails from his hair, which he tied with black ribbons. Now bassist was standing in the doorway, smiling brightly, proudly and a little cheekily. Nao knew how to show wariety of emotions in one smile.

"You hate me." whispered Isshi, not kowing why he's whispering.

"The opposite." replied Nao, undoing button from his shirt.

Isshi closed his eyes. Now something's gonna happen.

"Shino, Shino, Shino." Nao leaned above him, looking him straight in the eye. "Tell me, why you caused my friend to have a mental breakdown? Why you needed that, Shi-chan?"

"Yami..." Isshi tried to say something, but Nao put his finger on vocalist's lips.

"Shi-chan, I'm talking now about what you can and cannot do." said Yamada, embracing Isshi's waist. "And you seem to be not protesting. Very well."

"I don't know how." explained Isshi, not knowing why he even said that.

"I think you like that idea." Nao leaned in closer, making Isshi lay on the bed. "You'll be my sweet uke today."

"But I was never one." whispered Isshi.

"But you fit that role." Nao smiled.

Isshi wanted to protest, but Yamada closed his mouth with a kiss.

_Do you see, what happens, when you close guitarist in a closet? And why the heck I agreed to that?_

Isshi woke up from a light kiss in the cheek. He blinked. Nao looked at him, smiling.

"Shin got back his voice." he said. "Izumi organised practice. Today. In one hour. He also said that Hashidani said something right after Izumi called me, but our lovely leader didn't want to interrupt us. Like he knew what I had planned. Why are you laying, Shino? Get up."

Then he went out of bedroom, skipping. Isshi wasn't interested with moves like that in his current condition.

"Shin, but we have to record just one episode of "Kagrra, no su" " Akiya tried to explain him. "So fans would think at least "Oh, they're out of ideas" and not "Isshi is a devil", qoting you."

"Okay, I understand. Shin sighed. "I'll record that episode with you."

"See, Izumi? I got him to do this." Akiya smiled. "Speaking about the devil, Isshi, why are you standing? The first thing you always did after getting here was siting on the couch. Or maybe you... Can't."

Akiya smiled, Shin and Izumi looked bewildered at Nao and Isshi blushed like every uke in this situation.

_See? I'M blushing. Why? Remember, never throw guitarist into the closet. It could end really bad._

  
The end


End file.
